


Winter Thirst

by Nezushi16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezushi16/pseuds/Nezushi16
Summary: Sharp fangs pierced skin, taking all of the boy's sweet, scarlet blood. The dark-haired vampire let go of the boy's shoulders and allowed him to drop to the floor. He glared at the body in front of him before walking off, disappearing into the night. {Vampire!Levi x Human!Eren} (There will most likely be smut in the near future)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Winter Thirst

**Prologue**

Sharp fangs pierced skin, taking all of the boy's sweet, scarlet blood. The dark-haired vampire let go of the boy's shoulders and allowed him to drop to the floor. He glared at the body in front of him before walking off, disappearing into the night.

_**-2 weeks later-** _

A short, black-haired man strode into a local café, which just so happened to be his job, and was greeted by a familiar face that was attached to, who he thought was, the most annoying person on Earth.

"Hey, Levi! What's up?!" The bright-eyed, redhead asked with a bounce in her step.

The man slowly walked over to the counter and threw on an apron. As he did, he said, "Nothing important. My life is boring."

"Oh, come on! It is not! Your life is my main source of entertainment." The woman beamed while pouring a cup of coffee for herself. She jumped over to Levi's side and rested her arm on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He scowled at her, then shrugged her off of him.

She smiled widely and hugged his neck, "Don't be like that! You're such a sour puss! Be happy!"

"Get off me."

"Ok, fine!" The lady let him go and skipped off with her coffee, slipping into one of the back rooms.

Levi sighed heavily before continuing to clean the counter, which was absolutely covered in coffee, most likely his coworker's doing.

_Damn, Hanji. Why're you so messy? I've known pigs that are cleaner than you._

A few minutes later, Hanji burst through the back doors holding a bag of some sort; it had a red liquid in it. The man glared at the bag and licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry at the sight of it. Hanji noticed this and smirked, shaking the bag in front of his face.

"Hanji, you know better than to do that."

"Sure, but where's the fun in that?" She continued to jiggle the red liquid around. "Come on, aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, I am, but I refuse to drink from your poisoned blood bags."

Hanji was taken aback by this and she looked a little offended.

"They aren't poisoned! You're just a cynical old man!"

"Shut up."

"Well, it's true. You haven't drunk _any_ blood sin-"

"Shut _up_!"

Levi's voice caught Hanji off guard, causing her to jump slightly. She backed up and dropped the bag that was in her hands. The sloshing sound that it made formed a lump in Levi's throat. He was so parched, Hanji was correct, it had been several weeks since he'd had any blood. He'd held off for 6 weeks, but now it was becoming extremely hard to push away blood that was right in front of him. He didn't quite care if it made him sick later, he just wanted blood. He walked over to Hanji and lifted her up by her shirt collar. Her eyes looked terrified, yet her smile was telling a different story.

"What is it, Levi? You hungry?" She said as she gripped onto his arm, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you deaf? I already said yes, didn't I?" He dropped her and began to leave, but Hanji stopped him.

"Wait! Don't you wanna eat?"

"Yes, but I don't want your pathetic blood bags. I want a warm, flowing supply." He didn't have time to chat, he needed to find a meal, and fast. He was losing weight and strength, if he didn't find a blood donor soon, he'd die from starvation.

"So, you mean a living person, right?!"

Silence.

"Well," Hanji continued. "I have one of those!"

Levi jerked his head around, gazing at the woman with clouded eyes.

"You...you have a living human...here?"

"Yep!"

Her vibrant spirit pissed Levi off. She acted like she wasn't doing anything wrong. It was illegal to keep living humans as stock. They had to be deceased in order to be kept in a vampire's possession. If they were alive, the vampire housing them would be mercilessly slaughtered in front of the higher ups.

_What the hell is she thinking?! She'll be killed!_

"How...?"

"Well, I picked him up after one of our kind left him to die. He had bite marks on his lower neck and pretty much all of his blood was gone. He would've died if I had just left him...I felt bad."

Levi scoffed at her.

"You should've let him die."

"Eh?! I brought him here for you!"

"...W-what...?"

"Ugh! Just come on, I'll show you!" Hanji grabbed his hand and tugged him into the back room where she stored her 'poisoned' blood. He fought against her for a few seconds, then gave in.

* * *

"It's a...kid? Hanji, why'd you bring a kid here!?"

The supposed 'kid' was curled up under a blanket across the room. Levi eyed him up and down, but he wasn't impressed.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because he's a child!"

"Nu-uh! I gathered information about him before he fell asleep. He's 22 years old, definitely not a kid."

"Well, he looks like one."

"Well, he's not! Now drink from him!" Hanji was pushing Levi towards the boy before he even knew what was going on.

"What!? No!" He twisted around and broke free from her death grip.

* * *

He could hear...voices? People? He wasn't sure, but it sounded like they were arguing. He sat up and looked around, realizing that he wasn't at home.

"U-um...where...am I?" He asked, looking in the general direction of the arguing pair. They stared at him, eyes wide and unmoving.

"You're awake!"

"Hanji, shut up, and don't bombard him with questions, he'll die from anxiety if you do."

The brown-haired boy looked genuinely concerned. "D-die? What?"

"Oh, it's alright. That's just Levi, he's a sour baby."

The boy looked at Levi, then back to Hanji.

"Um...hi...I'm Eren."

"Eren, as in Eren Jaeger?" Levi asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Y-yeah...why?"

"You've been missing for 3 weeks, that's weird. Especially since you're a Slayer."

Eren stared at the older man in shock. He wasn't even sure how to comprehend the situation.

"Slayer?" Hanji questioned, pushing up her goggles while looking at Eren.

Levi answered her simply, "A Vampire Slayer." He pointed his pale finger at Eren. "That boy is a Vampire Slayer. He must die, here and now."

.

.

.

**Yay! Another fanfic is finally out! I've had this idea for a while, and I eventually found the drive to write it. I hope you liked this chapter! ;)**


End file.
